Worst Assignment Ever
by KyraSage
Summary: When Edward is summoned to Mustang's office, he is already in a bad mood, and this assignment doesn't exactly help any.
1. An assignment to Where?(prologue)

**A/N: Hello, Sage here! This is my first story being posted on FanFiction and I really hope you all like it :)**

**Just to clear some things up before hand- in this fic, Edward is 14 years old, Alphonse is 13, and the Golden Trio are in their third year at Hogwarts. Also, I am using the **_**book**_** for certain things pertaining to Harry Potter, not the movies, and I am using Brotherhood/the manga for Fullmetal Alchemist. I also changed a few things up with the storyline of FMAB. I just made it so that Ed and Al have already done the whole 5****th**** Laboratory expedition and thus know about the truth of Philosopher's Stone and about the Homunculi(but vaguely). So now, without further ado, Chapter One: A New Subject?**

**-also, I don't own the HP **_**or**_** FMA franchises **

Minerva McGonagall stared quizzically at the Headmaster. "Hogwarts is teaching a new subject? Might I ask what, and why for that matter, Albus?" Several professors hummed in agreement as they looked expectantly at the old man. A small glint appeared in his eyes and a cheery smile erupted across his wrinkled face as he pulled an envelope out of his desk. Minerva tilted her head up slightly and quickly studied the envelope. It wasn't one she was familiar with from anybody from the Ministry of Magic, no, this was completely different. The handwriting was not one she recognized and was definitely not written with a quill and ink. Instead, it looked like it was written with a muggle pen.

_But why would it be written with a muggle product?_ She thought as she stared, confused. The next thing that caught her though was quite peculiar. It was the seal stamped on the front. Now Minerva had not seen everything in the wizarding world, but she _knew_ that the seal adorning the paper was _definitely_ not belonging to anyone magical. The seal had a wreath-like strand half encircling what looked like a dancing dragon in the middle of random lines. _I've never seen a seal like _that_ before! Just where did this come from? It couldn't be muggle…. Could it?_

Dumbledore cleared his throat after a few seconds of having the envelope in his hands. He saw all the staff staring confused at it and thought he best explain quickly. "This is a file from a country a bit more to the east- Amestris." He began. He received several confused looks and chuckled a bit to himself. "Over the course of the summer, the Ministry of Magic has been working on a treaty with Amestris. It is a small militaristic country of muggle-"

"Muggles?!" a few of the professors shot simultaneously, cutting Dumbledore off.

The old man frowned for a brief second before continuing-again.

"yes, muggles. nobody in Amestris has an ounce of magical power in them, but they have very advanced sciences there-including the supposed lost art of alchemy."

the teachers stared quietly in confusion as the old coot kept up the explanation.

"The new subject is for alchemy so that we can reintroduce it to the wizarding world for the generations to come. Since we are making a treaty with Amestris, the Ministry of Magic and the Fuehrer of their country agreed to send an alchemist of the state to teach here at Hogwarts."

A few of the teachers nodded their heads slowly, unsure of what to think, while others just stared at the headmaster. For a few minutes, a tense silence stretched around the room until a certain black and greasy-haired man shattered it with his typical monotone slur.

"So we are having a _muggle _come teach at a school for wizards? And if they are muggles, how do they know about alchemy?" His eyes squinted into tiny slits. "Why is the wizarding world of Great Britain making a treaty with muggles in the first place?"

Some teachers nodded in agreement, also curious and skeptical like Snape.

"Well, Albus?" Snape said impatiently when the headmaster remained silently smiling at his staff, a twinkle in his eye. He laughed a bit and smiled brighter.

"why, what is so wrong with muggles, dear Severus? And they are stupid, as I said, they are very advanced in Amestris, so they happened to know about alchemy, just not magic as a whole." A wrinkled hand made its way to Severus' shoulder as Albus talked.

"As for your question about the treaty, heh- well, I guess you'll have to inquire the Ministry about that one."

The hand was retracted and Dumbledore stood up to end the staff meeting.

"We have two days before the students arrive," he adjusted the spectacles resting on his nose as he spoke. "so it is best we all do our best to get all our last minute duties done for the beginning of the year." Many teachers smiled at the thought of the children, while others, especially Snape, frowned.

Albus bowed slightly with his smile still residing on his face- seriously, did the man ever _not_ smile?!

"Now I must be off, I have a meeting in Amestris where I get to enlighten a muggle named Roy about the wonders of magic."

* * *

The blonde alchemist walked across the street, heading towards Eastern Command Center, a frown plastered on his face. He had been eating lunch with Winry and Alphonse while they were all together since he had broken his automail, again, and needed it fixed. All he had wanted to do was have a nice lunch before Winry had to get on her train back to Resembool, but _noooo_, Mustang just _had_ to call him in to the office as soon as he was repaired.

Edward quickly flashed his silver pocket watch at the guards, even though they knew perfectly well who he was, and stalked moodily into the building. He continued on to the Colonels office, his only thought being his automail fist in the bastard's face. Damn Colonel just had to ruin his day.

When Ed had arrived in front of the office, he lifted his right leg up while twisting slightly to the left and planted his foot right between the doors. If he couldn't sock Mustang in the face, this would have to do.

With the frown still on his face, Edward stormed into the room and past the surprised soldiers until he stood in front of his commanding officer's desk.

"Why the hell did you call me here so soon, Colonel Bastard? I was in the middle of lunch with Winry and Alphonse so that we could spend some time together before Winry had to leave,"

"Ful-" mustang tried, unsuccessfully of course.

"And now I don't get to do that or see her off to Resembool at the train station, and-" Ed's arms flailed with his words as he ranted.

"Fullmet-" Mustang's eye twitched in annoyance as the boy still didn't listen to him. The other soldiers in the room quietly exited, not wanting to get accidentally dragged into whatever it was Edward was ranting about.

"I won't get to see her again for another couple-"

Mustang slapped his hands on the table and stood up quickly, his patience completely drained.

"ELRIC!"

The blonde stopped his ranting and looked, surprised, at his commanding officer looming over him. Roy sighed and sat back down, trying to regain his cool.

"Fullmetal, I would greatly appreciate it if you would for once come into my office quietly and just listen to what I have to say instead of yelling and screaming." He said tightly.

Ed frowned again but kept quiet. He wasn't really used to being yelled at by Mustang, it was usually only when it was very important that Ed listen and shut up.

Mustang cleared his throat and took a breath.

"Alright, good, now I can explain to you why I told you to come." He beckoned for the boy to take a seat before continuing. "Okay, so first, I guess I will tell you about what has been going on recently in the military, but it may take awhile to fully explain everything to you."

Ed's eyebrows scrunched down over his eyes. "The colonel just wants to waste my time doesn't he?" he thought as he bent his head down to rest his chin on his hand.

"There is a country to the west of Creta by the name of England. Very recently, Amestris has been working on a treaty with a small section of the country who are..." Mustang trailed off as he tried to figure out how to explain this certain group of people.

after a few moments of silence, Edward let out out an impatient sigh. "Are what? Spit it out Mustang." He snapped. He just wanted this stupid thing to end so he would at least have a _chance _to see Winry again before she left. Right now it just seemed like the Colonel was purposely keeping him from doing so!

"Stop being so impatient, Fullmetal! I'm just trying to figure out how i'm going to explain this to you, even I didn't, actually I still don't, fully believe it."

Now this perked Ed's interest. What was so hard to believe that even Mustang couldn't fully comprehend it? He began to think that this might actually be worth it after all.

"well," A familiar female voice caught the attention of both males as Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walked up to the desk, carrying a file. "the best you can do is simply say it and hope for the best." she smiled and handed the file to a thinking Roy and turned to Edward.

"How are you doing today, Edward? Did you get your automail fixed up okay?" She asked him.

He bounced his head back in forth in a so-so manner and breathed in.

" I would be better if i hadn't been called away from my lunch with Winry and Al, but other than that I'm fine, and my automail was tuned up to perfection." He smiled as he said the last little bit. Winry always did an amazing job with his automail. Of the three years he has had automail, not once has she messed up on it or forgotten to do something and she always did the very best work. She had a true talent, but her major flaw would definitely be her apparent obsession with throwing wrenches at him...

"I believe that," Riza began, turning back to the Colonel. " as soon as Colonel Mustang can stop thinking so hard and actually talk, you probably will be too surprised and doubtful to even remember about your lost time."

Edward tilted his head in confusion as well as mixed curiosity, but before he could inquire as to what she meant, she had already saluted and dismissed herself. He stared at the ground for a few seconds before looked questioningly at Roy. "What does she mean by.."

Mustang looked up with no emotion on his face whatsoever. "The People we are creating a treaty with are all wizards, who you know...use magic..."

"..."

"..."

"..ya...I think you _might _need to explain a bit on that one..." Edward said slowly. Had the Colonel gone crazy or something? Wizards don't exist...its impossible..right?

Mustang saw the skeptical look on Edwards face and sighed. Of course the kid didn't believe him, Hell, He barely believed himself!

"Apparently these people are Witches and Wizards that live in a small section of Great Britain. They really do use magic though."

Edward stared blankly at his commanding officer, deciding to just let him explain a bit before making a decision on whether he had lost it or not.

"I didn't fully believe it myself, which I already mentioned, but I can assure you that magic truly does exist and is used heavily by these people. I was given a nice little...demonstration of their magic while floating upside down with my office completely in flames." Roy said the last sentence a bit more tensely. It was not fun being controlled and...floating of all things while his specialty was being used more expertly than he has ever done!

He shot a glance at the boy sitting in front of him and saw him digesting the information and contemplating whether or not to believe what he was being told. Roy watched The bridge of Ed's nose scrunch up as he tried to make his decision. after a few moments the kid sighed and looked up at him with light beginning to flow into his eyes.

"So lets say for a moment that i actually believe you when you say that magic exists, what does that have to do with me? What is the point in telling me about a magical society if you knew i would not really believe you?"

Golden orbs stared into dark, slightly-slit ones. Mustang Grinned as Fullmetal began to catch on to what he was saying.

"thought you'd get curious, Fullmetal." He picked up the file that Riza had given him and pulled out a few papers.

"Although this group of people have magic, Alchemy has been shoved back and forgotten, but they wish to fix that"

Edward rested his chin on his automail hand once more and focused closer on the new information being given to him.

"There is a school for children ages eleven and about eighteen where they are taught magic and how to control it better. The name of this school is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

He couldn't help it. not one bit. Ed cracked up as soon as Mustang had said the name of the school.

" Hogwarts?! what kind of a name is that?" He cried between laughs. Mustang tried to keep a straight face and tell the boy to be quiet, but he too cracked and began to snicker. The two laughed together and poked fun at the name before Mustang Continued once they had calmed down. Edward now wore a small smile instead of his frown from earlier.

"Alright, lets continue. _So_, to get alchemy back, they want to add an alchemy class on their schedules. In order to kill two birds with one stone, the Fuehrer and the government there agreed to send a State Alchemist to the school to teach the class. I was given the task of selecting the State Alchemist for this job."

Realization Dawned on Edward as his smirk vanished and his teeth clenched together. The Colonel better not be thinking what he thinks he's thinking!**[1]**

"And that, Fullmetal, is where you come in."

Now there wasn't a single drop of happiness or laughter left in Edward. He leaped up from the leather couch and smashed his open palms on the wood of Mustang's desk.

"You can't be serious!" He cried angrily. "I can't teach a bunch of kids alchemy! It is a complex science and most of the are older than me! How the hell am I supposed to do that, Colonel Bastard!? And what about Al and Winry, and Granny Pinako? I can't just leave the country to teach a bunch of random kids!" Ed's Golden Eyes Burned in a fiery rage at the fact that Mustang would even _think_ that he could do that, he couldn't just up and leave!

The Flame Alchemist allowed his subordinate to finish his screaming before trying to speak again. He stared unwavering at the fuming boy.

"Edward, I chose you for multiple reasons. And I know it is difficult to be told to leave your family for a long period of time, I really do. I was forced to leave my family during the civil war. I know it is hard, but Al and Winry will be able to visit you, and well as military personnel at certain Times."

Edward was frowning and glaring darkly with his hands still on the desk.

"I chose you because quite truthfully, you are one of the best alchemists I know, Edward, and it could give you a chance to interact with other teens." He paused to checks Ed, only to find him still frowning and glaring. "I also chose you because it could potentially help you and your brother get your bodies back."

Ed's eyes momentarily flickered wide open, but not for long. He was still curious though. Carefully, he prodded in.

" How so?" He asked thickly. He didn't want anything to do with this mission, this was something he definitely wanted to know about.

"They use magic, something that does not require an equivalent exchange or sacrifice. I believe that somewhere there is at least a good clue if anything to help you. there are people waiting for you to get your bodies back, Fullmetal, myself included. I really think that you should at the very least check it out, and I mean, if you think about, what could go wrong?"

Ed finally backed away from the table and looked away from Mustang. He smiled sadly as his eyes softened and he laughed slightly.

"Ya, what could go wrong at a magic school in a different country." He said quietly, but playfully sarcastic all the same. He continued staring at the floor for a few moments longer before sighing in defeat. "But I guess you are right, its worth a shot." he looked back over to the desk, and took a deep breath, while Mustang quietly waited patiently.

"I'll check it out. So, can you tell me more about this little trip then?"

Mustang nodded, still silent, an headed over the papers he was still holding as well as the rest of the file. Edward accepted the bundle in silence and looked back up at Roy.

"The school year begins September first, which is when you will be leaving-"

Mustang was about to continue on, but he didn't when Edward's automail hand flew up in a motion for him to stop.

"Wait, wait, wait," he said quickly, closing his eyes in annoyance, his hands out in front of him. Damn colonel sure seemed to enjoy pissing him off today!

"September first is in two days. How the HELL am I supposed to get ready by then?" He growled dangerously. Mustang just smiled innocently.

"I'm not the one who set that date, Fullmetal, so don't look at me." Ed squinted at the man, once again thinking about that strongly desired punch.

"You can do it, Fullmetal. All the information you need is in that packet. I'll pick you up at your room at eight to bring you to the train station. Your train leaves at eight thirty and your ticket is in the file. The train brings you to the border of Creta where you will go through security and travel through and eventually get to London, England. By eleven thirty you should be on the Hogwarts Express on platform nine and three quarters." Mustang rambled out the information quickly while Edward tried to catch all the information being thrown at him. He wasn't given the chance however because as soon as Mustang had stopped talking, he was shoving Ed out of the office. He was bid a quick farewell and the door slammed.

Ed blinked multiple times just standing outside the door, dumbfounded. His mind was racing with a million different thoughts, but once reigned above all others: How was he supposed to explain this to Alphonse? He dug his hand into his pocket and yanked out his watch. He clicked it open and saw that it was just about one thirty, which meant Winry had already boarded her train and was en route to Resembool. **[2]****  
**

He sighed and began walking out the building, trying to clear his head and sort everything out. Well, first things first. He had to locate his little brother and inform him of what was going on...eh..that was going to be an interesting conversation...

* * *

"So you're really going?" Alphonse had a slight whimper to his voice as he asked. He didn't want his brother to leave for so long, they were always together, it always felt weird when they weren't.

Edward looked down and smiled sadly. He knew Alphonse was upset, and he was too. The school year was so long, and Al could only visit a couple times, and Ed could only come back to Amestris on special occasions.

"I don't really have much of a choice, I'm really sorry, Al."

the brothers were sitting across from each other on the beds in their room. A silence rested over the boys as they sat in gloom. After a while, it was Ed who broke the silence.

"Well, let's think on the bright side. You get to spend some more time with the Rockbells, and while I'm over at the school I will be able to a good bit of research on the philosopher's stone to find a...cleaner.. Way to restore our bodies." Ed smiled at his baby brother fondly in his attempt to comfort him. Al looked up and took notice of the attempt and chuckled lightheartedly.

"Ya, I guess you're right, Big Brother."

Edward looked at Al with mock offense and gasped exasperatingly.

"Since when am I ever not right, dear Alphonse?"

laughter broke out between the brothers. Both were still upset and downcast, but both also knew that being depressed would never help anything. In order to get on, you must move forward and make the best out of every situation- no matter what. They had a goal to accomplish, and it would not be if they got dragged down by something like this, no, they would surely make the very best of this!

* * *

**[1] I keep saying this line over and over in my head! it is just fun to say xD I didn't mean to type it up like that, but it sounded funny so I just kept it /shot**

**[2] En Route to Resembool is a song from the FMAB OST 1**

**okay! So I know this is rushed...very rushed...but the rest hopefully won't be pushed as much, I just wanted to get all this prologue-y stuff out of the way xD next chapter Edward will be getting on the Hogwarts Express and more Harry Potter stuff will be added in, especially the Golden Trio *\(^o^)/***

**But...the next chapter probably won't be out until the end of next week because this week I have a very important audition on my flute, and I REALLY need to practice...so ya...I'll have the second chapter out next week xD**

**please review and give me your thoughts, I know that I can most definitely improve and I would really enjoy some constructed criticism to help with that :) **

**thank you so much for reading!**

**-Sage**


	2. The Impossible Platform

**BLAGH! 8O**

**I've been trying to get this up for an entire week! It wouldn't upload! I'm so sorry everybody! I cut the original second chapter into three since it kept deleting every time i tried to upload, thank god i had a backup... But ****I promise to have the next chapters out as soon as i can get them typed, i fell slightly behind due to a three day school trip i forgot about so i had no time to write on Monday-Wednesday. I hope that you can forgive me!**

* * *

**(my pre-written authors note now)**

**I just wanted to thank everybody who has taken time to even just read my tiny little prologue, and even more so to those who have reviewed and Favorited, it really means a lot. :)**

**Urs-v: I don't intend on sticking to the typical plot(s) used, I don't want to give away too much about the story, but I've been planning it for quite a while specifically so that it would be something different than the rest :3**

**ReginaDC21: once again, I don't want to give too much away, but in terms of humunculi being with or against Ed...it's a bit of both, you'll see. **

**(=^ェ^=) **

**Other random note: Bougainvillea blossom is my friend in school, just so her comment makes a tad bit less stalker-ish to those who might have read it... xD**

**So now, without further ado, let the chapter begin! Enjoy!**

***\(^o^)/***

Edward opened his eyes on the first of September to a hard pounding on the door. He groaned and began to push the completely screwed up sheets and blankets off his body. He had gotten another nightmare last night about_ that night_ and so he didn't exactly get well rested. Exhaling, he threw his mix-matched legs over the side of the bed.

Across the room, Alphonse watched in silence, still a bit unhappy about his brother having to leave. Why couldn't the Colonel choose somebody else to go? Why did it have to be his older brother? He knew that there was nothing he could do about it anyway and that there might even be a lead on restoring their bodies to normal, but that definitely didn't mean he had to like it.

"Hey, Fullmetal, hurry it up already! You should have already gotten up, wee need to leave!" Mustang's voice yelled through the door as more banging followed.

Ed sighed and looked over at his little brother. He wanted to delay as much as possible...which is exactly why he 'forgot' to set his alarm. He didn't want to leave just yet, or at all for that matter. Slowly he stood up and stretched. He walked around the room for a moment while Alphonse simply read, not knowing what to say.

Ed eventually grabbed his travel bag and the file and set them by the door and began to change into his usual black outfit while Al continued to read quietly on the floor in the corner.

When Ed was fully dressed, he picked up one of his blankets. Smoothing it out, he shot a look at Alphonse. His brother was being quieter than he expected, which slightly worried him. His brow furrowed as he clenched the blanket. To anybody else, Alphonse would currently be deep in a good book without a single care in the world, but Ed knew his brother. Al was completely torn up about this whole thing, and the same applied to Ed, but he didn't want his precious baby brother being upset, especially not over this.

Clenching the blanket tighter, Ed stared intently into it before looking just as intently at Al again. He squinted at the reading suit of armor and carefully aimed...

"Brother!" Al yelped, surprised.

Bulls eye.

Ed retracted his outstretched arm and grinned.

"Get up already, Al, we've got to-"

***hallway***

Colonel Mustang waited impatiently outside the door of the Elric's room.

"Damn, what's taking the pipsqueak so long to get out here?" He thought.

He glanced down at his pocket watch to check the time, again. Ten past eight, which meant they had twenty minutes to get to the train station and get the brothers boarded on their trains.

Clipping his watch shut once more, he turned on the door and raised a gloved hand to knock again. He stopped however at the sudden cry from Alphonse. He eyed the door curiously as he pulled his hand back down by his side. He heard Ed begin to speak, but he was quickly cut off. Mustang heard a painful sounding smack followed by a loud crash come through the wood.

"Al, what'd you do that for?!" Ed hollered.

Another smack filtered through the door as Al replied.

"I don't want your dirty blanket in my face, brother!" He said.

Mustang continued to eye the door with half confused, half amused look on his face as he wished that he could have possibly seen what just went down.

***Bedroom***

"I don't want your dirty blanket in my face, brother!" Al said.

Ed grunted as he propped himself up onto the bed from his previous position on the floor and glared at his little brother.

"Ya, but you didn't have to throw all those books at me!" He yelled exasperatingly. Seriously, why was he given a face-full of hardcover _textbooks_?

"Mhmm, ya, whatever, you shouldn't have have started it if you didn't want to get hit back, isn't that equivalent exchange?"

"Equivalent Exchange?!" Ed yelped. "Equivalent my ass!"

Alphonse looked down at his big brother and clenched his fist.

"It was completely justified because you threw something at me first!"

Ed stared blankly at Al, his fist clenched and drawn up beside him dramatically.

"It was a blanket..."

"..."

* * *

At eight thirty, Edward was successfully boarded onto the train-after many farewells of course. When Mustang had _finally_ gotten the quarreling brothers out of the room and to the train station, they were met by a very enthusiastic Hughes family as well as the rest of the colonel's team. Major Armstrong was there as well...but Ed wasn't entirely sure whether he enjoyed that or not... But after saying goodbye _many_ times, Ed and Al boarded their respective trains to England and Resembool.

Ed sighed and adjusted his position on the seat to be more comfortable, but nothing worked- like always. Trains were so annoying to him! They were always uncomfortable and never stopped rocking and shaking, which made it a bit difficult to read or write.

Admitting defeat to the bench, Edward put his chin in his gloved automail hand and hunched over his knees with a large sigh.

"Well this is just great. No Al, no food, no books, nobody to beat at poker, no damn anything." He grumbled to himself.

This was going to be one long hell of a train ride.

* * *

At ten fifty-five, Edward's second train of the day, the Intercity 125, pulled into platform nine of Kings Cross Station. He wasn't in any form of good mood whatsoever though. He had spent a lovely time at the border of England. Apparently, he needed a passport and ID and all this other crap he didn't know or care about. His opinion in the matter didn't really count as anything though, so he had to call up Mustang and have it explained that he was going for the military of Amestris, then it had to be verified by the freakin' fuehrer. All that border crap pulled Ed behind schedule for a bit because he ended up missing his original train to London. Thankfully, there was a train that cut right through to Kings Cross Station, which was exactly where he needed to go.

Now, Edward stood even more pissed off than before at the platform signs. There was platform nine, then there was platform ten, but no nine and three quarters. He was about to yell out in irritation, but stopped upon noticing a large group of _tall_ red heads. a very large group rather. He studied them for a moment, taking in their similar features. Every single one of them was a red head and was freakishly tall!

There were two identical gingers- twins presumably- that Edward's attention was drawn to especially. They were loud and abnoxious seeming...so he would probably be able to get along with them. They were talking excitedly about different pranks they wanted to do during the school year, but didn't go into detail, which slightly saddened Ed.

The gingers stopped near the platform sign a bit from where Ed was standing, which meant he could now hear everything the individuals said.

"hurry up, you three!"

Edward turned to the left in response to the harsh whisper. Walking quickly through the crowd not two feet away from him were two more red heads, a bushy haired brunette, and a bespectacled boy with messy black hair sticking up in all directions.

"i wonder..." Ed thought, focusing more on the four newcomers.

"Okay, now we really have to hurry if we want to get to platform nine and three quarters." The man of the four whispered urgently.

Ed grinned. Bingo. Now all he had to do was ask if they could show him the way as well to the mysterious platform. He took a few steps to the man and gently tapped on his shoulder, startling him.

"Um, excuse me sir?" He asked politely, or as much as he could.

The man turned towards him with a bright shine in his eyes.

"Oh! Hello! What can I do for you, young lad?" He asked energetically.

Ed twitched backwards at the sudden outburst of excitement but quickly regained himself before speaking.

"Uh, well, I heard you talking about platform nine and three quarters, uh, does that really exist?"

The man's smile faltered for a brief second before he replied.

"Oh, of course it doesn't! We were, hehe, uh, just making stuff, eh, up...heh..heh..."

"..."

"..heheh..."

"Well," Ed out his hand behind his head and awkwardly scratched at his ear behind his poofy bangs."I was just asking because I kinda actually need to get there and I heard you talking about it..so.."

Instantly, the mans smile had brightened even further and he almost leaped on the surprised bean sprout.

"Ahhhhaahhhahhh!" Ed choked out as the man's hands tightly gripped his shoulders and knocked him back and forth happily.

"You had me worried there for a minute, I thought you were a muggle!"

the man laughed and stuck out his hand while Edward eyed him like he was crazy, which he probably was.

"Sorry, I'm not really sure what a muggle is...but ya, I need to get to platform nine and three quarters and I have no idea how." Ed said, accepting the outstretched hand.

"Don't worry, Ill get you there." he tuned around and looked back over his shoulder at Ed with a smile. "Arthur Weasely by the way."

"Edward Elric."

* * *

"So we run through the wall and we get to the platform?" The blonde kid asked blankly.

"Yup!" Mr. Weasely replied enthusiastically.

The large group of red heads had already gone through the barrier while the boy was confronting Mr. Weasely. The only ones left to go through were Hermione, Ron, Mr. Weasely, the blonde, and himself.

Harry stared at the boy curiously as he continued questing the wizard. He wore all black except for a bright red coat. On the back of the coat, harry noted a black flamel of a cross with a snake or possibly a dragon wrapping itself around it. over the cross were two wing-like things. The clothes were not the strangest thing about the first year though. He had golden hair and eyes that shimmered brightly in the sunlight. His hair was long and pulled back into a low-lying braid and had poofy bangs that drifted around his face.

"I wonder what house he will be sorted into and what he is like." Harry thought to himself.

Eventually Mr. Weasely seemed to understand that the boy would not accept being able to go through the wall and dragged the reluctantly child through. Moments later, the ginger returned to get the three waiting.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron smiled at finally being allowed to go through and hauled their luggage over to the wall and stepped through with ease.

* * *

"What...the...HELL?!" Ed yelped. Against all laws of EVERYTHING scientific, he had gone _right thr__ough_ the wall and was standing in a completely different place.

He saw Arthur then _disappear _back through the wall and quickly return with three more kids.

"Alright, now you four best be getting on the train now as it is almost time for departure, be safe." Mr. Weasely said.

Nodding, the four waved and Ron gave his father a quick hug.

"Alright, we should get on more towards the back since most of the compartments towards the front will already be taken." Hermione said. The boys nodded in agreement and headed to the back of the train.

It took a bit of walking and looking through compartments, but finally the group came across one available place, which also happened to be the very last one. When they came across it there was a man inside. Edward eyed the man oddly at first due to his slumped posture and unkempt hair and clothing, but soon recognized the steady rise and fall of the chest- indicating that the man was in a deep slumber.

Taking their seats, Harry figured that it was high time that they all introduced each other. Sticking his hand out at Edward, he started.

"I'm Harry, its nice to meet you."

"Mmm," Edward accepted the hand with a warm smile. "Same to you, name's Edward Elric, how'r ya doin?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

Hermione stuck her hand out next, not letting either boy continue.

"My name's Hermione Granger, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Edward. The ginger here is Ronald Weasely."

Once again, Edward grabbed the hand outstretched to him- he sure was shaking a lot of hands today, though he guessed that it was to be expected.

"Oh, uh, its just Ron by the way, I don't usually go by Ronald." Ron said, sending a small glare at Hermione for introducing him as such. Edward simply nodded in understanding.

"And you guys can just call me Ed." He said, deciding that he didn't really want his full name being used all the time.

"So what year are you three in?" He asked, he figured he might as well strike up a conversation his three new acquaintances would understand. It was Hermione who answered, barely letting any pause go between question and answer.

"All of us are in third year." She said with a smile. " And what about you, are you first year?"

What?! Edward felt the anger inside him flare. These kids thought that he was a first year?! First years were only eleven according to what the colonel had told him, how did he look eleven? Was Hermione insinuating that he was _short?_ Damn it, WHY?!

Using every amount of effort of self control, Edward remained outwardly calm and collected. Kind of.

"N-no...I-I'm actually" ya...kind of... Damn, why did the brat have to say he was a first year?

"I'm actually the new alchemy professor."

Ed swallowed bitterly. It was taking quite a bit of effort to not scream out at Hermione, but he really didn't want to disturb the sleeping man beside him, He looked like he really needed the sleep.

When Ed had calmed down a bit, he saw the trio gaping at him.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

Ron leaned in close to Edward and studied him more closely.

"_You're_ the professor for the new class? You look much to small to be any older than second year though!" he blurted out stupidly. Unfortunately, Ed had had enough and could no longer restrain himself.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE HAS TO ASK A FLEA 'HOW'S THE WEATHER UP THERE?!'" Ed Screeched loudly, startling the trio, as well as the previously sleeping Man. Breathing heavily, Ed continued.

"I'm. Not. A. Fucking. Midg-"

Edward was cut off abruptly as a hand clamped strongly over his mouth. Struggling to turn, he noticed it was the man he had just woken up.

"It would be in your best interest to watch your language _professor_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are! Part 2/3 of the original chapter two! xD im sorry i was late, I ended up having a soccer tournament over the weekend and Friday i went home sick and Monday did the same... God, that was painful (_U_) It looks like it will be every two weeks for updates though since exams for the end of year are beginning, so i really need to concentrate on ****school. This will only be in effect for about a month or so though since School is released in June on Friday the thirteenth~**

**I love all the support and encouragement people have been giving me, and it hurts so much to make you guys wait! I hope you all like this chapter- but sorry it is shorter... I had to cut some stuff out because it was contradicting to my plotline for this, so it came up a bit short when I typed it.**

"Aghng." Edward squirmed as an attempt to free himself from the the hand over his face. He didn't really want to have to resort to nipping, but if he needed to...

Thankfully though, the hand left his while he glared at the owner of said hand. He could see Harry and Hermione giving him awkward looks while Ron just..played with a rat? Ed wasn't too sure.

"What the hell'd you do that for?!" Ed yelped, glaring heavily at the man.

"well, _professor Elric,_"

Ed placed his hands out in front of him- effectively putting the talking to a halt.

"Wait, weren't you asleep? How do you know my name?"

"Er, well yes. I mean, I'm a fairly light sleeper..."

The four teens stared blankly. He quickly brushed it off.

"T-that isn't the point here..."

Ed shrugged his shoulders and motioned for him to continue.

"Yes, well, as I was saying about language. This _is _a school" The adult said slowly, hoping that the new professor would understand what he was implying.

"ya, so? what does that have to do with anything?"

Or not...

" Ahem,"

The two professors looked over at Hermione.

"If I may, I would _very_ much like to recite the rules about explicit language on school grounds?"

With a nod from the teacher, she continued- and rather happily at that.

"The use of explicit language is strictly prohibited on school grounds- which includes the Hogwats Express. This is to ensure that all students and staff are under good influence and contained within a good social environment." She said matter-of-factly.

"Thank you Miss-?"

"Granger."

"Yes, thank you Miss Granger."

Hermione beamed happily at being correct-not like she was ever wrong anyways.

He turned back to Ed who huffed, crossing his arms with an annoyed frown upon his face. Kids these days were really pathetic- can't even withstand a few simple curses. _Ha!_ He was cursing when he was like seven, maybe even sooner than that, and eleven years and up can't even _listen_ to 'em?

Ed thought about it a bit more before remembering something rather important- He wasn't exactly a normal kid, then and now, and so it probably wasn't right to compare himself to them... but even then, they were still pathetic.

Rolling his eyes at the older professor, Ed leaned back and let him know that he understood the rule.

"Good! And now that that is taken care of..." The man said, looking at Ed. there was a strong hint of drowsiness within the dull yellow eyes. Quiet followed while the five humans, cat, and ugly as hell rat sat still in the compartment.

"So," Hermione said after a little while, looking at the luggage rack above the man's head. Resting there was a battered up old case, held together by a large amount of neatly tied string. "You're Professor R.J. Lupin?" she asked, reading the pealing letters on the corner of the case.

"Oh, yes-but just Lupin please- I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year- Ah! I forgot to introduce myself sooner " He replied apologetically, studying the trio, who- with Ed- waved him off in a way that said they were all quite alright with his mistake. "And what year are you three in?" he asked. It was Harry who answered-for once beating Hermione.

"Third year Gryffindors, Professor."

"Ah, wonderful! That means I will have you tomorrow afternoon then."

Lupin smiled at the three, while Edward Rummaged through his bag in search of his travelogue. Another silence fell and the only noises were the excessive yawning of the wild Lupin and some very weird sounds coming from Crookshanks who was watching Ron's pocket-probably stalking Scabbers.

Soon, both Ed and Lupin were fast asleep, unresponsive to anything and everything. Harry decided that this would be a time as good as any to finally talk privately to his friends. He quickly went through the details of what he had overheard Ron's parents talking about; as he expected, they flipped-just maybe a bit more than he thought they would. He ended up having to explain multiple times that he didn't go looking for trouble- trouble looked for him. Half way through the conversation, all three were interrupted but an annoying buzzing sound- though still not enough to wake the professors it seemed. It was quickly labeled as a cheap sneakoscope by Ron and was placed at the very bottom of a suitcase to be quieted. After that, they talked a bit about Hogsmeade and Harry sadly let out the news that he could not go since his permission form was not signed- it would have been, but he kinda made an Aunt Marge balloon before he stormed out of the house...

"Don't let that _thing_ out!" Ron shouted as Hermione opened up Crookshanks' basket. The cat was on top of Ron in a heartbeat, struggling to get to the rat in his pocket. After a small struggle, Crookshanks was back with Hermione and the professors were /still/ sleeping. Outside the train, heavy clouds began to form- indicating that a storm loomed over them.

At one in the afternoon the professors were still in their dreams when the witch with the food cart came by. The three teens thought about waking them- or attempting to at least- but the woman said that if they were hungry when they woke that she would be in the front. Harry got some cauldron cakes and began to nom on them happily while Hermione and Ron ate a few with him.

In the mid-afternoon it finally began to rain. Right around that time, the trio were faced with their three least favorite people in the world.

"Well look who it is." Malfoy lazily drawled out. "Potty and the Weasel. I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Your mother die of shock?"

the six teens snapped their attention to the blonde who was now glaring angrily at Malfoy after slamming his fist onto the side of the compartment. He pointed his finger at the lighter blonde and clenched his teeth together.

"Don't even joke about something like that!"

Malfoy was a bit taken aback, but soon returned to his natural unpleasantness.

"Oh? And who are you to tell _me_ what to do?" He sneered. "You can't be anything more than first year, so maybe you should really learn your plac-"

Edward leaped up from his seat and closed in tightly on the taller boy.

"I'm not a student." He said stiffly. "I'm a Professor, and I think you are the one who needs to learn his place here."

Everybody was speechless. The Slytherin trio was because they didn't expect that the midget would be a professor, and the Gryffindor trio because they knew that Professor Elric had been asleep, so how and why did he react so quickly?

Ed Shoved his finger forcefully behind Draco.

"Out. Now."

Draco was not a fool. He wasn't going to get on the bad side of a professor before school even officially began. He wasn't even too sure he was a professor, but another man was there who definitely was- even if he was sleeping. He motioned for his "friends" to follow and left with an unreadable expression on his face. Edward just glared at him as he left, which made Harry a bit more freaked out by him, but still loved him even more because he didn't like Malfoy. Ed sat back down and met the startled looks pointed towards him.

"Joking about death like it is nothing at all is something I will never tolerate." He said stiffly. taking a deep breath, he relaxed a bit.

"When did it start raining?"

Hermione checked her watch.

" It started around one or so." she said softly, still a bit surprised at his outburst.

"What time is it now?"

"About..."

Ed Frowned. Hermione was staring very confused at her watch. Harry and Ron leaned in to see what was wrong. It was frozen.

"Wha-"

The train jolted suddenly, jostling the group as the train came to a halt and the lights flickered. they did so for only a few moments before going out completely. Ron seemed to notice something outside, for he wiped at the window viciously and peered out.

"There's something out there.."

The door to the compartment slid open as a new person entered. They tripped over Edward and fell to the ground in the dark, letting out a squeal.

"Neville?" Hermione asked. The wimpy grunts told her that she was correct. She stood up to try and leave, but ran into yet another person.

"Ron?"  
"Ginny?"

"No idea who any of these people are..."

"Everybody hush up!"

Professor Lupin had now woken back up as well. There was a soft crackling noise and Lupin's face was illuminated by tiny sparks in his hands. He turned towards the doorway, but was unable to pass due to a cloaked figure towering up to the ceiling. It took a deep breath as if trying to suck something from the air.

There was an ear-splitting scream as Edward collapsed onto the ground, quickly followed by Harry.


	4. Notice (sorry, not a chapter)

okay, I just wanted to say that I am so very sorry that i have not updated yet :( i had lots of end of year projects past weeks and then testing all this week. another thing was that i started watching Supernatural again after a hiatus from that and got re-hooked and basically watched two full seasons in less than 2 days O.O I have not posted the next chapter because i dont want to finish it up just yet. i have it mostly done, but from my long marathon of Supernatural I felt that i would not be able to keep Ed in character. most of my mind is focused in Dean Winchester and Castiel's personalities. soooooo, i am re-watching a large section of Brotherhood tonight ( im probably not going to sleep XD) so that i can get Ed's personality ingrained back into my head. after that I will reread the last section i am working with for the chapter in the HP book as well as what i have typed up, finish up the chapter, then hopefully have it posted by tomorrow night :) also, i guess i really should not say this because I realize that each time i say i will make a deadline i end up not being able to... but there is only one more week of school (YAY!) then i will be free to write to my heart's content. as such, I should have much more regular updates with 1-2 chapters a week :) I will go ahead and say that this will not be a short story, so look forward to this going for quite a while ;) (I'd say anywhere between 40 and 50 chapters for this book)

so once again, I am very sorry it has taken me so long, but the next chapter will be out tomorrow night if all goes well :):)

_KyraSage_


End file.
